Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor
The MJOLNIR (Pronunciation: ˈmjɔlˌnɪɹ 'my-all-'nhr) Powered Assault Armour is a heavy and complex suit of ground infantry armor of the UNSC designed to be worn by a SPARTAN-II. Introduction Created alongside the development of the Spartan II Program(and later spartan III), MJOLNIR is the name of a series of Powered Armor suits designed to significantly improve the abilities of its wearer, giving superior physical strength, response time, velocity, and defensive capabilities. Originally designed only to protect its wearer from the projectile weaponry used by Insurrectionists, later variants, including the Mark V and Mark VI, would be equipped with an advanced personal energy shield reverse-engineered from captured Covenant technology. Between the external armor plating and the inner fabric suit is a layer of force-amplifying liquid crystal, used to increase speed, strength and reflexes. The suit also possesses other features that enhance its wearer's abilities. It has numerous clips, belts, and magnetic holsters for the attachment of additional weapons and ammunition; an advanced Heads-Up-Display linked to sensors in the gloves to detect the type of weapon held, and projecting shield strength, ammunition count, a targeting reticule, waypoints, and other helpful data; a radio uplink for communication; and, with the Mark V and Mark VI variants, a layer of memory crystal capable of supporting a ship-grade artificial intelligence. The armor line is named for the mythical weapon Mjöllnir, the hammer of Thorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor, weapon of the Norse god of lightning, thunder, wind, and rain. This is the default armor for a multiplayer character. The origin of the word "Mjölner" is unknown. The Icelandic verbs mölva (to crush) and mala (to grind) have been suggested as possible translations. Another theory suggests that MJOLNIR might be related to the Russian word молния (molniya) and the Welsh word melt (both words being translated to the term as "lightning"). This second theory parallels with the idea that Thor, being a son of the Chief God, Odin, and the God of Thunder himself, might have used lightning as his weapon. MJOLNIR, is not the first attempt at creating a powered exoskeleton to enhance soldier's capabilities. Project HAYABUSA, a rival project, also created a powered armor boasting energy shields, though whether it saw actual combat is unknown. The Cyclops saw deployment on Harvest, though it was not originally intended for combat, and though powerful was also large, bulky, and unarmed other than brute strength. So far, MJOLNIR remains the most successful and well-known UNSC powered armor variant in history. Armour Versions Mark I Prototype Exoskeleton The Mark I battle suits, were one of the Navy's first experiments with powered exoskeletons. The Mark I battle armor were bulky exoskeletons that improved the strength and stamina of the user's muscles. A user could lift two tons (4,000 pounds) and run at 32 KPH (19.88 MPH). The armor was nearly impervious to standard light weapons. It could mount a 30mm mini-gun that fired on self-targeting armatures and had stun rounds for training and live rounds for actual combat. It could also be equipped with motion sensors and infrared scopes. The suit used a hydraulic system for movement. The suit consumed enormous amounts of energy, so it required a connection to a fusion generator (which hindered movement) or the use of inefficient broadcast power, and was thus never seen in battle. It was, however, used to carry heavy equipment in docking bays, and dozens of others were dumped in Reach's titanium mines. Mark I Prototype Exoskeleton was also used for trainers to protect them when training Spartans on Chief Petty Officer Mendez's orders. Dr. Halsey's team scrapped this concept and redesigned the battle armor from the ground up for Project: MJOLNIR.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 70 They used units of these that were not scrapped as dock loaders or to move heavy equipment. Some were even used for mining then thrown into storage on Reach. Mark II PROTOTYPE The Mark II battle armor, incorporated a dramatically slimmed-down profile, but still required a tethered connection to a fusion reactor for power. Although the Mark II prototype had this flaw, it was the strongest type of armor in the entire human arsenal at the time. Mark III PROTOTYPE The next prototype, the Mark III, incorporated a wireless power transmitter and receiver so that power could be transmitted directly to it, much like the Orbital Defense Platforms used to defend UNSC colonies. This design was quickly rejected for two reasons: first, the main reason being that the armor still had a limited operational range as it had to remain within range of a bulky, immobile generator, and second, the destruction of the generator would result in the incapacitation of the unit. MJOLNIR Mark IV |300px]] Although the earlier attempts at developing high powered-armor produced designs were impractical for battlefield deployment, this changed as soon as the directive came under Dr. Halsey's MJOLNIR Project. The Mark IV was a radical redesign of the suit taking advantage of many technological innovations. This battle suit was the first to feature full integration with the user's body. The suit plugged directly into the user's nervous system through a standard issue Neural Interface. The suit's many functions utilized the user's thoughts for commands, greatly speeding up the user's movements and reflexes.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 114-117 Gray Team wearing a Mk. IV]] This was also the first design to successfully utilize the reactive metal liquid crystal as a means of enhancing locomotion. It enhanced the speed and power of the wearer, a sharp contrast to previous versions, which required powered motors to allow the user's mobility. Because of this advancement, the design more closely resembled an actual suit of armor, as opposed to a powered exoskeleton; the user moved the suit, and in return the suit moved the user. This allowed for an incredibly compact design when compared to the previous incarnations. The success of this version was also dependent upon the parallel development of the Spartan-II program, which produced troops with the physical prowess required to drive the system. Previous attempts to wear the prototype suit by non-augmented troops resulted in their deaths or severe injury due to the extreme reactivity of the system. The Mark IV armor contained an integrated computer system which continuously monitors weapons, biological function, and motion (through intelligent motion-sensing radar). It should be noted that the Mark IV did not have energy shields. The suit was airtight, hardened against vacuum, and featured air-filtration systems as well as a built-in re-breather that could last for up to 90 minutes. The suit's helmet also featured a standard UNSC mounted flashlight with its own separate power supply. Concealed side compartments in the upper thigh plates allowed the user to holster a sidearm. The armor plates were specifically designed for combat with the Covenant. It resisted the Covenant's plasma-based weaponry extremely well; a Spartan soldier wearing the Mark IV could survive approximately three times as much damage from plasma weapons than an ODST could in full ballistic re-entry armor. The armor also provided almost complete immunity from ballistic firearms (though for gameplay reasons the Mark IV armor is prone to ballistic damage in the games--which are considered 'more' canon). The suit also had a number of other features, including recoil-compensating actuators, hydrostatic gel (to regulate and monitor temperature and dampen impact force), and biofoam injectors. However, the biofoam injectors and medical care systems of the Mark IV had to be provided with a direct supply of biofoam, medicines, and stimulants from a standard Marine first aid kit when the user was injured, as the suit would not hold or generate a supply of medicines and biofoam, unlike the Mark VI. a way to make mark IV in halo 3 multiplayer is to make all mark VI with security shoulders The Mark IV Assault armor was fielded from November 27th, 2525Halo: The Fall of Reach, 113 It was worn up to August 29th, 2552, when it was replaced by MJOLNIR Mark V armor. MJOLNIR Mark V ''.]] The newer Mark V replaced the Mark IV Assault Armor the day prior to the Covenant assault on Reach in 2552, though it was first produced in 2542. The Mark V was the realization of Dr. Halsey's vision. It had hundreds of minor technical improvements over the Mark IV as well as two major modifications. It could hold an A.I. and has energy shields. The Mark V was powered by a larger fusion pack than the Mark IV. This was necessary due to the fact that the Mark V had an integrated dynamic, self-recharging, energy shielding system, built using captured Covenant technology (similar to those used by Elites, but designed from captured Jackal energy shields) that repels mass objects and energy bursts. While impacts on the shield place a substantial drain on the system's power supply, the system's energy regenerates quickly once the user is no longer under fire. However, the process of adapting the shield to cover the entire body weakened the energy field, making the Mark V's shield system vulnerable to ballistic fire, unlike Jackal shields, which are near impervious to ballistic weaponry. This was unfortunate, as Flood Combat Forms frequently use UNSC weaponry. The armor was made up of layers of dense material and the outside was coated with an energy-absorbing coating. In addition, the Mark V featured a weave of memory-processor super-conducting material (the same material as an AI's core) beneath its armor. This gave the suit nearly the same capacity as a ship-borne AI system. This along with an upgrade to the standard-issue neural implant, allowed an AI to inhabit the suit of armor and interface with the mind of its user, greatly enhancing the interface between the suit and the wearer as well as boosting real-time data processing power, which was intended to assist the user in real-time by monitoring communication channels, computer relays, and friendly combat updates. The AI could translate thought into motion quickly, thus boosting the reaction time. Since without the armor, a SPARTAN's reaction time is charted at twenty milliseconds, the AI boost could render it almost instantaneous. The AI could "use" the person whose suit they were installed in as "memory" literally. The AI can use some of the human's wet ware biological processing for some of its functions when installed in a Mark V or higher. The MJOLNIR Marks V and VI were equipped with magnetic pads placed throughout the suit, on the belt, thighs and back to hold weapons. LOTUS Anti-Tank Mines and HAVOK Nukes can also be held here when the Spartans are ordered to destroy a ship or base. The lethality of this system was demonstrated by John-117, when he and the AI Cortana successfully fought their way across a planet-like, artificial ring-world called Halo. Extra components were developed for the Mark V, to which the remnants of the Spartan II Red Team on Reach adapted to their armor. The helmet is featured as one of the many multi-player ''Armor Permutations in Halo 3. The chest is also a variant, but comes under the name EOD John-117 was the first Spartan to test the MJOLNIR Mark V, during a training test he had to ring a bell by going through an obstacle course. This course involved 10 ODST troopers, LOTUS Anti-Tank Mines, three automated 0.30 caliber chainguns, a forest of wooden poles, and a SkyHawk Vtol Aircraft utilizing four 0.50 caliber cannons and Scorpion anti-tank missiles. This test showed that AIs could improve the armor's reacting times. In addition, in Halo 3 multiplayer, the Mark V armor has been upgraded to be compatible with all Mark VI MJOLNIR armor. MJOLNIR Mark VI The Mark VI battle armor addressed some of the weaknesses of the earlier models. The energy shielding system recharged significantly faster and was notably stronger. The armor plating, while less bulky, was denser, therefore offering as much if not more protection than previous models. The suit was more streamlined than the Mark V, eliminating a number of grapple points that an enemy could use in close-quarters battle. This version of the armor could track the status of two active weapons at the same time, and also included a visual magnification system, allowing the user to see distant objects with ease. There are anecdotal reports that during John-117's activities in the First Battle of Earth, an improved reactive metal liquid crystal layer had been developed for this suit, increasing the mobility of the Spartan even further, although this has yet to be confirmed. However, this claim may be reinforced by evidence such as faster melee attacks in Halo 2 Campaign, slightly faster jumping speed, and jump height. John-117's physical performance appeared to have improved considerably. The armor was also capable of healing minor to moderate injuries over a course of time, due to an inboard supply of biofoam, which was automatically injected into the wearer's body, filling and sealing wounds, and numbing the pain. This new capability eliminated the need to manually apply a medkit or seek a field medic in order to tend to injuries. The biofoam effectively treats all but the most critical wounds, and its use was capable of stabilizing the user and allowing him to perform his duties even while injured until such a time as more extensive medical attention was possible. It is also likely that the suit was capable of automatically increasing the pressure level of its hydrostatic gel as the user was falling, explaining the lack of fall damage in Halo 2. According to the Halo 3 intro cinematic, the Mark VI also included a "lockdown" mode, where the suit retained a rigid form upon sustaining heavy trauma, most likely to avoid further injury. This explains the lack of a rag-doll animation when the player is flying through the air after being hit by a vehicle. However, other NPCs also have this animation, it usually occurs during melee or after getting caught in an explosion. John-117 is the only confirmed active SPARTAN-II to receive the full Mark VI armor, in game. Fred-104, Linda-058, and Will-043 may have been refitted with Mark VI armor once they returned to UNSC space after the events of Halo: First Strike. The MJOLNIR is an adaptable suit of armor, with many variations and modifications available, optimizing it for certain functions. John-117's armor alters slightly graphically in between Halo 2 and Halo 3. These changes appear to be purely aesthetic in nature and have no canon explanation or reason. This was also the first suit to contain Automatic Biofoam Injectors, which negated the need for Spartans to use Health PacksHalo 2 game guide, which explains why there were no health bars in Halo 2 and Halo 3. Armour Components *Luminous Green Refractive Titanium Alloy (External) *Matte Black Alloy (External) *Shields (Mk. V and Mk.VI only) *Hydrostatic Gel *Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layer *Pressure Seal *Automatic Biofoam Injectors (Mk. VI only) Helmet One of the most important parts of the MJOLNIR armor units was the MJOLNIR Helmet and Visor with its HUD. The helmet also had a small flashlight, which was useful in combat situations in poorly lit areas. It was solar-powered, recharging its energy from the sun when possible, or from the armor itself if necessary. Like the previous marks, the helmet of this armor features a small cap-like protrusion above the visor. This "cap" may serve to deflect rain from the visor, protect the visor should the wearer fall on his face, or serve to psychologically impact enemies. Trivia *In both game manuals and in the books it is said that the armor weighs in at 1000 pounds, or a half-ton. However, in Halo 3, the armor floats and drifts in water. It has been stated that the armour has a feature that enables the suit to change its density, that can be activated by the occupant and that automatically activates upon the user going unconscious. This would prevent Spartans from sinking to the bottom of an ocean and have to walk to shore to get out. Some other theories suggest that the hydrostatic gel keeps the suit afloat, or that the shields repel the water. *In the Halo 3 Public Beta, a Spartan's face was visible under the helmet's visor. It could be seen by positioning a player a certain distance away from a Mongoose, and using the camera to view under the model. However Bungie stated later that this was an Easter Egg Bungie made and that the face seen on the Beta was in fact modeled from one of the Bungie employees faces. Possibly the face of Marcus Lehto, the Art Director. *Originally, the old design of the Mark V had an antenna on the shoulder. This is seen in the first Halo:Combat Evolved trailer. *The character Caboose from Red vs Blue, wears the Mark V MJOLNIR Armour (seen in Chapter 3 of Red vs Blue: Reconstruction), to Church's dismay. Caboose also states, "In a top ten list, five is better than six!" *The Mark V was given to the Spartan II's just before the invasion of Reach, and the Mark VI was given to them just before the invasion of Earth. It is unknown if this is merely a coincidence or something more. *'MJOLNIR' has 7 letters in it. *The Cyclops in the upcoming game Halo wars may be based on the Mark I-III. *McFarlane Toys has produced Halo figures with interchangeable head, chest, and shoulder armor. *It is possible that the MJOLNIR powered armor contains a purification system, much like a very advanced water softener or a reverse osmosis pump, which allows Spartans to drink their own urine. Humans would still need water to survive, and it is unlikely to find good water to drink in a war, though it is more likely that they either have a canteen built in or at least on their person. Spartans probably do not need very much water, though, since one of their augmentations decreases lactic reactions in the muscles, which in turn would probably reduce the amount of thirst they would gain from battle. *The physical appearance of the Mark IV helmet previously seen in the first Halo Wars teaser was believed to have been scrapped due to the fact that the helmet looks more like the Mark V's helmet when it reappeared in the more recently released visuals for Halo Wars. *The Spartans in multiplayer for Halo 3 no longer feature the scratches that appeared on the Halo 2 Spartans. *The Fable 2 Collectors edition includes a set of 'Master Chief armor' for your character to wear. It is called Hal's Armor/Outfit. The Collectors edition also includes an energy sword called "Hal's Sword" for in game use. The name Hal is obviously derived from HALO, yet another reference. A picture of the armor with the sword, and the sword by itself can be seen herehttp://www.joystiq.com/2008/10/16/fable-2s-spartan-armor-and-energy-sword-pictured/. The sword and armor are accompanied by the in game description (game lore) "Long ago, when Albion was still under the rule of the Old Kingdom, a rift in space opened a portal between dimensions. Through the rift stepped a warrior of immense power, clad in green armour and carrying a crystal sword. Though he never revealed his real name, he was known to all as Hal." *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Master Chief has the initials 'MLR' engraved below his MJOLNIR Mark V boot. This can be seen in multi-player if a player stands on another. Related Links *Elite Combat Harness *Master Chief *Semi Powered Infiltration Armor *Forerunner Combat Skin *Armor Permutations *Project HAYABUSA Sources External Link *Xbox's Master Chief's Armor: An Overview Gallery Image:Halowarsboxart2.jpg|Official Halo Wars box art displaying Mark V armour. Image:The_Cole_Protocol_second_cover.png|Halo: The Cole Protocol official book cover, showing a Mark IV armour variant. Image:Halowarsactionfigure1.jpg|prototype Halo Wars MJOLNIR Mark V action figure. Image:Halowarsactionfigure2.jpg|prototype Halo Wars MJOLNIR Mark V action figure other view. Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor it:MJOLNIR